Yuri Melodies
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: It was their last year year in high school. Ritsu knew it was now or never. But then Mio starts to avoid them. How will their last year turn out? Rated T for safety!
1. Distancing

**Title: Yuri Melodies (Totally random)**

**Summary: It was their last year year in high school. Ritsu knew it was now or never. But then Mio starts to avoid them. How will their last year turn out?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning K-on! except for the fanfics I do. XD**

**A/N: I thought it would be nice to write a Mitsu this time. Just the usual thing. The usual they-suddenly-realize-their-love-for-each-other thing. After watching an amv in youtube, I just felt the urge to write a Mitsu fanfic. The amv's title is Ritsu's in trouble or something. It's really awesome!**

**Most of this fic will be written in Ritsu's POV. Hehehehe**

**Please R and R**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

It's been 25 minutes and Mio's still not here.

"Riichan. You haven't even touched your cake and tea. You have to try them. They're delicious."Yui said as she swallowed another bite of the strawberry cake Mugi brought. I must admit, they do look delicious. But I just wasn't in the mood.

"Riichan. Is something wrong?" Mugi asked worriedly as she refilled Azusa's tea cup.

"It's nothing."I tried to smile, but my smile was crooked and forced. Mugi could see it. I checked my phone. 30 minutes now.

My eyes never left the door the whole time. As the door opened, I rushed up to my feet. But instead of the black haired girl I was waiting to see, the student council president peered in. I sunk to my knees.

"Hi Nodoka-chan." Yui greeted her childhood friend. I was longing to greet my childhood friend too.

"Hi Yui."Nodoka smiled to her friend."Ano...I'm here to tell you that Mio's doing something in the student council so she can't come here today."

I thought I was going to fall to pieces.

"What's Mio-chan doing in the student council?"Yui asked at the same time Azusa asked, "Is Mio-senpai going to join the student council?"

I didn't like the way Azusa said Mio's name with a lovey-dovey tone. I feel like I wanna strangle her for even living. What's this feeling? Anger?

"I'll be taking my leave then."Nodoka said as she headed to the door.

I stood up. "I'm coming too."

I heard someone stand up too. I'm getting that feeling again.

Nodoka turned to us. "Mio told me to tell you that she can't be bothered. It's very important that she isn't disturbed." She hurried out as if she was hiding something.

Not to be bothered, eh. What's so important that you can't be bothered Mio?

* * *

We spent about an hour doing nothing. Mugi and Yui were eating pastries and Azusa was sleeping. She seemed peaceful and happy as if she was having a very good dream.

Then she suddenly mumbled, "Mio-senpai..." She said something after that but I didn't hear because I stormed out of the room. We still needed the guitarist. It would be a waste if she was suddenly thrown out of the window.

But we do have Yui.

No! Azusa is an important member of the band!

* * *

I continued to argue with myself whether I'll go back there and do something unspeakable to Azusa or just get over it.

My thoughts were stopped when I saw Mio at some cafe. She was drinking something. Sorta like tea. And she was with Nodoka. I was having that feeling again.

I wanted to hear what they were talking about. So I snuck in and sat at a nearby table and eavesdropped on them.

They were talking like ordinary teenagers.

Then Nodoka finally asked the thing I was waiting for.

"How long are you going to avoid the light music club?"

Mio stiffened. "Until the end of the year."

What?! Mio?! What about the school festival? What about the band? What about me?

And as if reading my thoughts, Nodoka asked, "What about the school festival? You're performing, right?"

Mio sipped her drink before answering, "I'll practise. But not with them. They. They don't need to know."

"But it's hard lying to them. You're having trouble keeping away too. Why don't you just tell them?" Nodoka reasoned. She was making a lot of sense. Mio, just tell it to us, will ya?

"I-I can't. They'll hate me. Saying such a thing could ruin our friendship."Mio was stubborn.

"Don't you think that avoiding them is the thing that's ruining your friendship?"Nodoka's words were knocking some sense into Mio. I could see that.

But of course, Mio is stubborn. "I can't take the risk." That's Mio. She never was much of a risk-taker.

"It's your life then. Just call me when you need help." Nodoka flashed a sweet smile.

How I wish I could be Nodoka right now!

Mio smiled, too. A smile that could melt glaciers. Then there was a flash. From Nodoka's camera."Sorry Mio. I just had to take that."

I was expecting them to fight about the picture but Mio just smiled. "It's okay."

Who was she? And what did she do to my Mio?

* * *

My Mio...

I couldn't sleep because of that. Well, until I came to a conclusion.

That feeling earlier with Azusa and Nodoka. It wasn't anger.

No.

It was jealousy.

I was jealous of Azusa because she had been dreaming about _my Mio_. And jealous at Nodoka because she was with _my Mio._

Everything makes sense. Everything.

My whole life. Was surrounded around one single person.

_My Mio._

My...love?

* * *

A/N: End already? Oh man! This fic totally has no plot. Damn! I don't even know how to end this.

* * *

Ritsu: Hey! Why was the whole chapter written in my POV?

Me: Don't you want attention?

Ritsu: Yeah. But...*blushing*(so unlike Ritsu)...I was kinda dramatic.

Me: *shines* It's because of love.

Ritsu: *covers her eyes* So...So... Bright.

Me: And if you think you're dramatic here, get ready for the next chapter. You'll be like an emo there.

Ritsu:*shrieks in horror*

Me: That's all folks.....Next chapter will be out soon!!!


	2. School Festival

**Yuri Melodies Chapter Two**

**A/N: Tnx to those who have read the first chapter and have kept up with my horrible writing style. Hehehe. A emo Ritsu is so fun to write!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**School Festival**

**Ritsu's POV**

School Festival time again. The Light Music Club has lost its carefree nature. Mio never even took a step towards the third floor. We hardly even see her. Everyday Nodoka will come to the Music room to tell us that Mio was doing something for the student council and was super busy. She may have fooled the others, but not me. I know Mio's reason. She was avoiding us. Avoiding us because of that thing she found out.

Mugi and Yui managed to act normally when Nodoka comes. But after she's gone, they'll just sit with me and have that depressed aura I always have. Well, I've had that depressed aura since Mio started to avoid us. And since I've found out something about me too.

Azusa was always making me angry at her. She wasn't acting normally. She would always be sleeping and mumbling Mio's name. It makes me wanna throw her out of the window but Mugi would usually stop me.

I call Mio's house everyday but no one answers. I come by to her house and she suddenly disappears. I e-mail her and get no replies. I text her and they just go to waste. She was avoiding us. Is it us or just me?

As every day passes, my loneliness just grows. The eagerness to see her was overflowing. To gaze and be hypnotized by her deep black eyes. Hear her angelic laughter. Touch her soft, silky skin. Sometimes, I would see her and I'll reach out to her but she would disappear and I'll realize that it was just my imagination.

I can't help but cry myself to sleep at night. I can't stop thinking about her. My heart aches as I remember all the horrible things I have done to her. She probably despises me. I've always teased her and do horrible things to her, and she'll always be there, helping me.

DAMN! I'm getting all emotional again. Those paragraphs would've made some good lyrics for an emo song. I don't like how I feel at all.

_Love hurts._

**End of Ritsu's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"The festival's tomorrow right?"Yui said without the enthusiasm she usually has. No one was eating cakes or drinking tea. They didn't have the appetite to eat when such a crisis have happened.

Mugi was depressed. She had never thought that such a crisis would happen when they were all really good friends.

Ritsu was just as depressed as Mugi and Yui. So was Azusa. They just did nothing. What could they do without their bassist?

The Music room was surrounded by a dark aura that felt as if someone had died. That was true. For in the hearts of the four members inside, their precious left-handed bassist had just died.

The four sighed as the double doors opened. They knew it would be Nodoka to tell them that Mio isn't coming.

"Konnichiwa Nodoka-chan." Yui greeted, not even bothering to look at the door. She let out a long sigh.

"Nodoka?" A familiar voice they hadn't heard for an eternity asked as she closed the door behind her.

Four pairs of eyes brightened as they looked up and saw the face they had been longing to see.

"Mio-senpai!" Azusa shouted happily as she jumped from her seat and tackled the newcomer to give her a big hug.

"Azusa. Did you miss me?" Mio asked as she patted the head of the girl still clinging on her. The twin tailed girl just nodded and continued to hug her senpai.

Ritsu and Yui glared daggers at the two. But they couldn't help but be happy that their bassist had returned. Mugi had her hands up to her cheeks as she stared in awe at the two hugging girls.

"We really missed you, Mio." Ritsu said. Mio flinched and she looked away, totally ignoring the brunette. Ritsu felt a cold wind blow towards her from Mio's direction.

"Mio-chan..."Yui started "...Are you okay?"Mugi finished.

"I'm fine. *fakes a smile* Shall we practise?" Mio suggested as she took Elizabeth out of her case. "Yes senpai!" Azusa agreed as she took out her electric guitar. Yui and Mugi started to get ready too.

Ritsu was the only one who hadn't moved. She still haven't recovered from Mio's coldness earlier.

Mio noticed it. "Aren't you going to practise, _Tainaka-san_?"Mio said with coldness in her voice and an emphasis on Tainaka-san.

The four girls thought the same thing. 'TAINAKA-SAN?' Mio looked as if everything was normal and continued to tuning her bass guitar.

"M-Mio."Ritsu whimpered.

"Let's start. I don't have much time."Mio said coldly. They could just agree.

* * *

They practised for 30 minutes until Mio suddenly packed up her things and left.

The four were left dumbfounded about earlier events.

"Mio-chan acted weird earlier."Yui finally broke the silence in the music room.

"T-Tainaka-san. T-Tainaka-san."Ritsu's eyes were blank. Her face was blank as well. Her hand were clutching her blouse around the part of the chest.

"Riichan. I'm worried about how this will affect Riichan." Mugi said as she looked at Ritsu worriedly.

* * *

**The next day**

"Are all f you ready?"Nodoka asked as she peered in the music room. There were only three people there. Azusa, Yui and Mugi.

"Riichan is still not here."Yui said worriedly with a sigh as she polished Guitah.

"Don't worry Yui."Nodoka reassured her best friend before she left.

* * *

**Ritsu's house**

She was still in bed. Holding a picture in her hand. The tears rolling down her cheeks never seemed to stop. The pain in her heart was unbearable. As she closed her eyes, the memories start coming back, and the pain in her heart only grows.

She only had one good memory of Mio left. The others only made her feel bad about all those years she had harassed Mio's life. Again, the tears flowed nonstop.

The picture was the one good memory. It was a picture of their kiss during the school play. Mugi had given it to her for safe keeping since Mio was too embarrassed to take her copy of the photo.

* * *

**Back to the Music Room**

"Have you called Ritsu-senpai yet, Mugi-senpai?"Azusa asked for the umpteenth time.

Mugi looked up from her phone. They had been trying to reach Ritsu's phone for the last 20 minutes and yielded no result.

They didn't know that the girl's phone was now taking a swim in the river.

The double doors opened and revealed a very calm Mio. "I'm just here to tell you that I'll be waiting for you at the stage."She still had that cold tone in her voice. She searched the room. "Everyone's ready then." And she left

"She didn't look nervous at all."Yui said in disbelief.

"You're right. She looked so calm."Mugi said.

The double doors opened again. It now revealed a soaked drummer.

"Riichan? What happened to you?"Yui asked in horror.

"It's nothing."Ritsu said with a weak, forced smile.

"Did you see Mio-chan?"Yui asked being the airhead that she is.

Ritsu flinched and fell to the floor. Mugi quickly went to help. Ritsu was shaking.

"I-I saw."Ritsu said. The tears were rolling down her cheeks again.

The other three were dumbfounded. They've never seen their carefree, loudmouthed, drummer president like this before.

* * *

**Mio's POV**

Ritsu was such a mess. She was completely soaked. It's not even raining outside. Did I cause that to her?

"Wouldn't it be better if you just told them and got over with it?"the voice of the only person who knew my secret asked me.

"That might ruin our friendship, Nodoka-san."I reasoned. "I'm scared too."I added as an afterthought.

"Did you see Ritsu-san? She was soaked. Apparently, she threw her phone in the river when a certain someone never replies to her calls and texts. Then she just went in the water as if she was ever going to find that phone again."Nodoka's voice was calm. But her words seemed like arrows that pierced my whole body. I was right. I caused Ritsu all that suffering.

"I-I saw. I saw what I did to her."I felt tears roll down my cheeks. A reassuring hand brushed away the tears from my cheeks.

"Mio. Tell Ritsu. Tell her your feelings." Nodoka said in a way that's like my mommy –I mean mother!

"N-Nodoka-san." I fell to her shoulders and cried. "I-I can't. Not now."

Nodoka patted my head. "Okay Mio. I'll help you if you need anything. Just call." I looked up at her. She had a reassuring smile on her face

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

We just finished performing Curry Nochi Rice and were up to our final song.

"Thank you everyone for listening to us. We are the light music club and this is our last year in high school. Next year, Azu-nyan will be all alone so I encourage all of you to join!" Yui was the MC. We got ready to play the next song. "Oh! Azu-nyan is Azusa's nickname. She's our-" But I cut Yui off with my drums. A lot of people sweatdropped.

"Next song is Fuwa Fuwa Time."

"One two. One two three four!"I started.

* * *

_aa KAMI-SAMA onegai_

_futari dake no Dream Time kudasai_

_o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI_

_

* * *

  
_

We finished. And that means Mio will continue on avoiding us again. I. I can't let that happen. Then I acted purely on instinct.

I tackled Mio to the ground. She struggled but I wasn't going to let her go until she listened to what I wanted to say.

"Mio."I whispered her name.

She looked at me with those hypnotizing eyes. Then her lips looked so soft. I wonder. What they taste like? I moved closer to her. There were gasps but I ignored them as I pressed my lips unto hers. She seemed awfully surprised too.

"Mio. I love you." What? Did I just say that?

Mio was frozen. "I-I..."She was speechless. Then she looked like she remembered something. "Nodoka!!!"She shrieked.

I felt a wind pass and the girl under me was gone.

I touched my lips in disbelief.

Her lips were really soft. They tasted like strawberries.

* * *

A/N: End again!! I kinda rushed the ending though...Hehehe...Tnx for reading and please review!

Ritsu: Did I just do that?

Me: Yeah. You kissed her and said you loved her! *shines*

Ritsu: Mio and I...*touches her lips in disbelief*...kissed

Me: Yeah!!!

Ritsu: Kissed....Kissed

Me:*shoves Ritsu outta the way* BYE!!!!


	3. Chat

**Yuri Melodies Chapter Three**

**A/N: Tnx for all of your reviews. I personally think that this story lame. Well, I never really liked any of my stories. XD. Oh well, in this chapter the two will just chat and they'll tell each other they love each other yada yada...**

***actions done*not part of the message**

'_thoughts'_

Time

Sender

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Chat**

When Ritsu goes online, she checks if a certain bassist was online. She had been unsuccessful in her quest to talk to her childhood friend normally again. She would be ignored and she'll feel cold again. She would lock herself in her room and cry there. She always held the supposed to be lyrics Mio had mailed her. She had thought it was a love letter.

* * *

6:45 pm

Ritsu spots the name she had been hoping for pop up in her list of online friends. She clicked the name and quickly typed.

Ritsu: Mio! You're online. Thanks God! Please don't be angry at me. I know I shouldn't have done what I did during the school festival but I can explain. I've loved you for a long time already Mio. I know I'm not usually this direct but I couldn't handle how hurt I felt when you started avoiding us. Well...More precisely, when you started avoiding me. Please reply. I really want to talk to you. I miss you. And I love you.

* * *

7:15 pm

Mio: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry if I caused you all that pain. Please forgive me Ritsu. *crying*

Ritsu: You replied! *shouting 'you replied'* You don't have to say sorry Mio. But I really was hurt. I mean, I cried a lot.

Mio: Really? I'm really sorry if I caused you to cry Ritsu. *crying* I'm really sorry.

Ritsu: Don't apologize Mio. _'Apologize! You made me a crazy person these past few days!'_

Mio: I'm so sorry! * bowing down to her laptop as if it was Ritsu*

Ritsu: I'll forgive you Mio *snickering to herself* if you...kiss me.

Mio didn't reply.

* * *

7:30 pm

Ritsu: Mio!!!

Ritsu: Helloooo!!!

* * *

7:55 pm

Mio: Sorry Ritsu. I fainted. *blushing slightly*

Ritsu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*laughing, rolling on the floor*

Mio: It's not funny. But if I have to I'll do that! *blushing*

Ritsu: *surprised* Really? *feels guilty*

Mio: *blushing madly*

Ritsu:  *feeling really guilty* You don't have to do it. I'm not really angry at you. I just told you I love you, didn't I?

Mio: *relieved* I'm so happy.

Ritsu: I'm happy I can talk to you normally again. You have to explain why you avoided us though. *a little angry*

Mio: Okay then. You see...I discovered...that...*blushing so hard that she can't type anymore*

Ritsu: That what? *really curious*

Mio: That I'm a...*blushing* _'I can't even write it down'_

Ritsu: Say it already! *annoyed*

Mio: *quickly types* I'm a lesbian and I have a thing for girls!! *after she reads what she had written she was surprised*

Ritsu: *equally surprised*

Mio: _'Better tell it now.'_ And you know...I love you. *blushing madly*

Ritsu didn't reply

* * *

8:30 pm

Mio: Ritsu?

* * *

8:55 pm

Mio: *slightly irritated, worried* Ritsu! I repeat! I love you! Ok, I love you!

* * *

9:25 pm

Ritsu: I'm sorry. I fainted

Mio: *eyes pop in surprise* You, the great Ritsu Tainaka, fainted?

Ritsu: *irritated* Yes. I, the great Ritsu Tainaka, fainted.

Mio: Why?

Ritsu: Because you said you loved me.

Mio: *slightly hurt* Don't you love me?

Ritsu: I do. I just wasn't expecting what you said.

Mio: Oh.

Ritsu: So why did you tell Nodoka first? *jealous*

Mio: Because I feel a different aura around her that with you. _'Her aura is like mommy's'_

Ritsu: Oh! Ok, then.

Mio: So...What now?

Ritsu: I know! *grins evilly* I'll go over at your house and we'll make out!

Mio: *almost fainted as she read Ritsu's reply* Are you crazy?!

Ritsu: Prepare food too. I'm starved! Bye!

Ritsu is offline. Mio sweatdropped but she couldn't help but be excited.

* * *

9:40 pm

"Hey Mio. Are your parents at home?"Ritsu asked as she kicked off her shoes and listened for the familiar voices of Mio's parents.

"They're out. They went to visit my grandfather and they'll be out for the whole week." Mio said in the cold voice she uses to hide her feelings.

Ritsu was surprised. Not by Mio's cold voice but by her saying that her parents left to visit her grandfather and Mio didn't come. Mio even ditched school to visit her grandfather when he called Mio.

Ritsu was touched. Mio stayed for her.

She grinned and pulled the taller girl for a kiss. They broke apart, and went up to Mio's room. Then they did their thing.

* * *

A/N: End! If you wanna know what 'their thing' is, just use your imagination or read a rated m Mitsu fic.

Ritsu: Finally! All the drama paid off!

Me: How was it? *shines*

Ritsu: Ehh!!!*blushing* *changes the subject* I can't believe you made me faint.

Me: *teasing* You fainted for about an hour. HAHAHAHA!!!*can't stop laughing*

Ritsu: SO. NOT. FUNNY. *attempts to tackle me*

Me: *ducks just in time**sticks tongue out*

Ritsu: *hits face first on the wall* *bleeding* *dying*

Me: *to the staff* Get the medic! Ritsu's in trouble!!!!*panics*I can't lose my main character! *suddenly realizes its the end of the fic* Oh! It's fine, then.

Mio: Hey! You can't let Ritsu die!!

Me: *shines* How was it Mio? How was Ritsu?

Mio:*blushes* *turns to audience* Bye now! *closes curtains*

Me: *protesting* Hey!! *sighs in defeat* No choice then! Thank you for reading! BYE!!!


End file.
